rccoopfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ayuda:Política de Privacidad
Fecha de última revisión: 1 de Enero, 2009 Este política describe la información que recoge Wikia, cómo usamos esa información, y cómo usted puede controlar la manera en que su información es compartida. Esta política aplica solamente en Wikia (el "Sitio" o "Servicio") y en los servicios operados por Wikia, Inc y propiedad de la misma ("la Compañía"). Por favor, tome en cuenta que cuando siga un enlace hacia otro sitio, esta política de privacidad no aplica, y Wikia no tiene control sobre la información que recogan de usted. Como nota adicional que si en un futuro esta política genera conflicto con nuestros Términos de Uso, éstos últimos controlan. La Información Que Recopilamos, Y Qué Hacemos Con Ella En General Con el fin de registrar una cuenta en Wikia, solamente su nombre de usuario, contraseña y fecha de nacimiento son requeridos. Un correo electrónico es además requerido durante el registro. "Información Opcional" que nosotros le solicitamos podría incluir su primer nombre, apellido y su sexo. También podemos solicitar otra "información opcional" como sus intereses y pasatiempos con el propósito de mejorar su perfil en la comunidad de Wikia. Toda "información opcional" que usted escoja para proveer puede ser pública. Usamos esta información para incrementar su experiencia con el Servicio, incluyendo la correcta orientación de la publicidad. Si usted solicita la creación de una wiki en Wikia, todos los datos ingresados pueden ser públicos. Además Wikia puede enviar una o más cookies (un archivo pequeño que se aloja en su buscador de internet que ayuda al Servicio operar con la funcionalidad completa, como mantenerlo identificado al Servicio). La mayoría de buscadores le permiten deshabilitar las cookies, pero de igual manera, es bienvenido a seguir usando el Servicio si así lo desea. No obstante, algunas de las herramientas del Servicio podrían no funcionar si las cookies están deshabilitadas. Wikia usa algunas de esas cookies y los datos de seguimiento de las mismas con varios anunciantes y redes de publicidad. Wikia no tiene control sobre las cookies y otra información recopilada por las redes de publicidad y la publicidad que funciona en Wikia, y esta política no aplica a la información recogida en relación con cualquiera de esos servicios. La información de los usuarios de Wikia es almacenada en los Estados Unidos, y sus servidores registran alguna información cada vez que usted accede al Servicio; información como su dirección IP, la hora de su visita, su tipo de buscador además del idioma condigurado en él. Si usted envía una comunicación a la Compañía, podremos usarla para responderle de manera adecuada, además de incorporar sus comentarios para mejorar el Servicio. No es necesario que se registre con una cuenta o proveer ninguna información personal con el fin de usar el Servicio. Wikia recopila toda la información que usted provea cuando modifica el contenido de una página o del Servicio (como realizar ediciones, subir imágenes, etc.) Un indicador de sus modificaciones es dejado en el historial asociado con la página editada o con la página de la imagen; en el enlace de Cambios Recientes, en la caja de la Comunidad y en sus contribuciones de usuario. Comportamiento en línea de la publicidad Wikia puede utilizar el comportamiento en línea de la publicidad ("OBA" por sus siglas en inglés para Online Behavioral Advertising) o publicidad múltiple en algunas wikis. Recopilamos la información en el número de páginas que visita por día We collect data on the number of pages you visit per day, para apoyar la frecuencia de las campañas de publicidad para ciertos anunciantes o para incrementar la orientación de la publicidad basada en el tipo de wikis que visita en Wikia. Los terceros podrían dejar una cookie en su buscador para dar seguimiento a sus visitas en Wikia. No transferimos información a terceros. Los usuarios de Wikia pueden optar por esto en el sitio web NetworkAdvertising.org. Compartiendo Su Información Wikia solamente comparte su información con otros bajo las siguientes circunstancias: # Las descritas anteriormente. # Con nuestros subsidiarios y compañías afiliadas, contratistas y proveedores. Requerimos estas partes para procesar su información en concordancia con esta política. # Como lo es requerido por las agencias de aplicación de la ley. # En la medida en que, en nuestro propio juicio, consideramos necesario investigar algún quebranto de seguridad. Si la Compañía llegase a verse involucrada en una fusión o adquisición o en otra forma de venta de algunos o todos sus activos, daremos información a usted, mediante una actualización a esta política o de cualquier información personal a transferir y/o sujetos a una política diferente. También podremos compartir agregados con terceros, información no personal, como We may also share with third parties aggregated, non-personal information, tales como el número de registro de nuevos usuarios durante un período de tiempo específico o el número de usuarios que ha editado una wiki en particular. Categoría:Ayuda Categoría:Acerca de Wikia